


yours

by birdseverglow



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, all very soft, basically just boys being in love, jinyoung and mark are mentioned very briefly, lapslock, like no angst, like one kissing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdseverglow/pseuds/birdseverglow
Summary: “i’m really in love with you.” yugyeom said casually as he watched bambam do his basic tinted bb cream and concealer process.“you don’t seem to have a pattern, i’ve tried to figure one out but i can’t see it.” he glanced at yugyeom’s reflection in the mirror before returning to his makeup.





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we love repitition

“i think i’m in love with you.” yugyeom spoke into the darkness.

“really?” bambam returned.

“yes.” yugyeom said, slightly less confident.

“i think i know.”

-

“i’m definitely in love with you.” yugyeom said as they were splayed out on their respective beds, doing their own things.

bambam looked up at yugyeom and was met with nothing out of the ordinary, “well, uh, good.”

“yeah.”

-

“i love you bam, goodnight.” yugyeom spoke, drying his face. bambam stopped, he and yugyeom were sharing the bathroom, yugyeom brushing his teeth and washing his face for bed as bambam showered.

before bambam could say anything in return yugyeom had left the bathroom, leaving bambam to his thoughts.

he’d known for years that yugyeom had loved him, but they also knew their limits, what they should and shouldn’t do in their situation. neither had acted on anything they ever felt in fear of rejection and endangering the group.

bambam didn’t know what had become of that silent agreement, as yugyeom’s frequent confessions were throwing him off. should he confess back? he’d quietly loved yugyeom ever since they were young, always treating him well and looking after him as best he could, but he knew that should they become an item, things would become more difficult in turn.

he mulled over these thoughts late into the night, blankly staring at the ceiling and listening to yugyeom’s quiet breathing just metres away from him.

-

“i love you a lot, you know?” yugyeom whispered, his hand coming to bambam’s leg and squeezing it before returning it to his lap. they were in the car coming back from that day’s schedule, jinyoung and mark both asleep in the front two seats, and bambam was still confused.

nevertheless, his heart beat that tiny bit faster, and he felt a blush creeping up his neck, “i know, you know i do too.”

yugyeom hummed, closing his eyes and leaning back.

-

“i’m really in love with you.” yugyeom said casually as he watched bambam do his basic tinted bb cream and concealer process.

“you don’t seem to have a pattern, i’ve tried to figure one out but i can’t see it.” he glanced at yugyeom’s reflection in the mirror before returning to his makeup.

“every time i think it i say it. there’s no system.”

bambam hummed, “i love you too, you know? i don’t say it because i don’t know what we can do about it but every time you say you love me my heart flutters and i feel happy, but i don’t know what to do.”

“it’s okay.”

“is it?” bambam queried.

“yeah, i think so.”

-

“i’m so in love with you, bambam, so in love.”

bambam closed the gap between their lips, moving from his seated position to yugyeom’s lap to straddle him. they had originally been sitting on yugyeom’s bed talking about unrelated, and now irrelevant, topics, but bambam was over it. he needed to feel yugyeom.

yugyeom was startled, his hands quickly going to bambam’s hips to steady him as bambam licked into his mouth, asserting some sort of dominance over the situation, which yugyeom was too shocked to try and battle.

bambam pulled back after a while, resting his head on yugyeom’s shoulder, a quiet “i know.” coming from him. 

-

“god, i’m in love with you.” bambam finally said, his face close to yugyeom’s as they cuddled in his bed, “i don’t know what we can be but i know i want something.”

“be mine, just be mine.”

“okay, i’m yours.”

yugyeom caught his lips and pressed softly, pecking repeatedly, “i love you.” being said between every kiss.


End file.
